deadly_alliancefandomcom-20200214-history
NiteDay Cubanos
NiteDay Cubanos is the North American Deadly Alliance, the Caribbean Deadly Alliance, and the Native Deadly Alliance as well the team member of the UN-GDI and the Freedom Front. Master of Time and Space Continuum, they have the power of restoring balance in the present day and fighting evil from the past and future as well the nasty Black Lagoon Lizards with the power of their Chrono Magic. Origins Elapso was a genius chronologist of the tribe who loves about time when he learned about chronology all by himself with books. Until one night, a meteor was struck nearby his village and, surprisingly, near his hut! Elapso investigated the site of the meteor near his hut and saw the amazing bright light blue stone, glowing, as it called the Chrononium, the most rarest and only source of time and space. Then, when he touched the stone, it gave him a new power as well his Aura was unlocked and then suddenly woke up in the next morning as it seemed nothing happened which means he is already prepared for his moment and he has a weapon right next to him. Confused, Elapso rethinks about what happened yesterday until he discovered his question about his newfound power as learned about space-time continuum and preventing time paradox by those who are attempting to alter the history which he did and preventing the Black Lagoon Lizards by sending them back from where they came by reversing them into backward and of course, he made some friends who've touched the Chrononium. Now he have learned about yesterday, Elapso continues his daily life in right on time as well their unschedule but still-got-time timing of battling evil forces of Chaos as the Clock Masters. Until the next couple of years, Elapso and his fellow comrades joined Buck and his friends' quest to restore mojo magic to beyond down to the south. In the 21st century, Elapso and his team joined the UN-GDI after the Monarch invaders are defeated and resided in Cuba. Team Members Elapso Leader of the pack of lizardfolk controls timing and makes his enemies slower and paused by the time. He's the chronologist of the tribe who loves time and has collection of clock models from around the world and one of the seven people who discovered Chrononium and touched it, giving him the ability to control time and space only in the present day. That's how he became the Clockstopper and the Clock Master who can fix any clock. Tic Tic is the closed friend of Elapso and one of the Tick Tack Brothers. While he's heading back home to his village, Tic saw a glowing Chrononium and touched it, giving him the ability of reversing time during the battle. He carries his clock spear. Tac The Lizardfolk-like Fake Chameleon who is one of the Tick Tack Brothers. After the Chrononium crashed on Antichthon, Tac touched it and gave the ability to pause the time. He carries his clock gauntlet. Lula Elapso's sister who is also the Clock Master. Like her brother's ability, she can moves quickly and faster before her enemies attack by timing with Tango style. Timbre The Lizardfolk-like Night Lizard who carries the twin-bladed sword. He's with Reloj as his partner since their greatest magic show. During the magic show, their final act was interrupted by the meteor crashed landed in the jungle nearby and discovered the Chrononium. When they've touched it, it gave them the ability to use time magic to slow them down in within seconds. Chromo The hulking Lizardfolk-like Cuban Iguana who wields his big pocket watch, using as the wrecking ball to knock his enemies out to the air. While he was sleeping in his hut, Chromo was woke up by the noise of the meteor crashed onto the island and discovered Chrononium. When he touched it, it gave him the ability to slow his enemies down and smash them in seconds, making it easier for him to buy some time to help his amigos. Reloj The friendly snakeman who carries his bow and arrow as the Time Archer. He is the brain of his partner, Timbre, for their magnificent magic show in the past. He's also who discovered the Chrononium with his partner and touched it which he has the ability of pause his enemies by firing his magical time arrows. Inspirations * Combined themes with clock and tropical style of Cuban indigenous. Category:Database Category:North American Deadly Alliance Category:Caribbean Deadly Alliance Category:Native Deadly Alliance Category:UN-GDI Category:Freedom Front